Rules for the world meeting
by kbunny10
Summary: Isle of man is about to go to her first world meeting and Republic of Ireland and Israel tell her some rules. its in a script format because i wrote it for an assignment. minor usuk.


**In my lit class we had to write a scene involving at least 3 people. One person would be getting a list of rules about something. Needless to say this was born using my Republic of Ireland oc, my Isle of Man (a.k.a. Mann) oc, and my friend Sarah's Israel oc. I was too lazy to change it out of the script format. I figured I'd post it though cause it amuses me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I do own my oc's and my friend Sarah owns her oc.  
**

* * *

Ireland: alright Mann today is your first meeting of the world. So Israel and I will teach you a few rules.

Mann: what kinds of rules?

Israel: well for starters you will have to interact with more countries than just the ones you know.

Mann: I knew that.

Ireland: that includes the frog. You know, France.

Mann: *scrunches nose* the one that England and Scotland are always complaining about?

Ireland: that's the one…unfortunately.

Mann: oh...well what about him?

Ireland: Israel if you wouldn't mind.

Israel: ok, rule #1 never, and I mean never, take any roses that France offers you. Ever. You have no idea where they might have been.

Mann: what do you-?

Israel: *eye twitches* don't ask.

Ireland: rule #2, no matter what France says it is, it is not, under any circumstances what so ever, acceptable to come to a meeting naked.

Mann: uh...

Israel: rule #3 no matter how awesome Prussia says he is, he is not allowed in the meetings after what happened last time.

Mann: what-?

Ireland: rule #4, no matter what Hungary says, hitting Prussia and France with a frying pan is unacceptable...unfortunately.

Mann: why-?

Israel: rule #5, when Switzerland is out of the room, it is illegal to expose Liechtenstein to Hungary for more than 3 minutes at a time over the course of a 30 minute period.

Mann: but-

Ireland: rule #6, if it looks and sounds like England is about to kill America, just shove em in a closet so they can um...work out their problem.

Mann:…

Israel: rule #7 if you are going to randomly break into song, the only acceptable songs from the sound of music are: the hills are alive and edelweiss.

Mann: but what about-?

Ireland: rule #8 sneaking in alcoholic beverages for certain countries is illegal. Those countries are: Latvia, England, Scotland, North, Israel, Russia, Germany, France, Prussia, and myself.

Mann: what about Romano and Spain?

Ireland: Romano hasn't been put on the list because the person who made the list said he doesn't need to be put on the list. Spain isn't on the list because he wrote the list.

Mann: wait-

Israel: rule #9 likewise it is illegal for you to sneak drugs in for Netherlands, also Netherlands is not allowed to sit near younger nations. I.e.: Liechtenstein, Seychelles, Wy, and yourself.

Mann: can't argue with that.

Ireland: rule #10, don't do anything life endangering, it'll just freak Monaco out and she's already got a lot on her plate with France as her brother.

Mann: *eye twitches while trying to imagine having France as a brother*

Israel: rule #11 America is the hero.

Mann: um…ok?

Ireland: rule #12 you do not wish to become one with Russia.

Israel: At all.

Mann: Wasn't planning on it.

Israel: rule #13 you do not remember Canada.

Mann: Who?

Israel: Exactly.

Ireland: rule #14-

Italy: *appears in window* would you like some pasta?

Mann: um…sure? *between bites of pasta* so what was rule #14?

Ireland: That was rule #14.

Mann: alright then.

Israel: Rule #15 do not sit between Russia and Belarus lest you have a death wish.

Mann: Understood.

Ireland: rule #16 if have something to say raise your hand but do not do so in a way that mocks any salute of Germany's past.

Israel: and that's all you need to know to enjoy your time at the meeting…I think. I feel like we're forgetting something.

Ireland: Really? I don't think so. Italy are we missing anything?

Italy: Ve, did you mention Pasta?

Israel: Yes.

Italy: Ve…then I don't think you forgot anything.

Ireland: Oh I know!

Israel: really?

Italy: Ve~ what did you forget?

Ireland: The hair curls!

Israel: oh yea!

Mann: What?

Ireland: Italy! Go get Romano and Spain.

Italy: Ok! *runs off then comes back with Romano and Spain* Here they are.

Israel: Alright, last but not least. Rule #17, if you see a country with a cowlick, i.e. Italy's curl, Romano's curl, America's Nantucket, do not. I repeat, do not, pull the hair.

Ireland: otherwise this will happen, Spain if you would.

Spain: *pulls Romano's hair curl*

Romano: CHIGI! *head butts Spain in the stomach*

Mann: *cringes* duely noted.

Italy: *whispering to Ireland* Ve~ but only Romano reacts like that.

Ireland: *also whispering* yea but we don't need a sweet innocent girl like Mann going around and pulling on the other nation's erogenous zones because she was curious.

Italy: Ve~

* * *

**The end. Unfortunately my teacher didn't get the jokes so I only got a B but whatever. It was still fun to write.**


End file.
